


A Need So Deep

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only thing you need is human touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need So Deep

He can feel the heavy pulse of the bass line in his stomach, the rhythm steady and comforting while the rest of the bar is a distant clusterfuck of noise around them. He's drunk beyond thoughts, and he only feels with his gut. 

He needs this person. 

Adam's hands are in his hair, pushing the sweaty bangs off his face, and their bodies are a tangled mess. He has no idea where he begins and where Adam ends, but it doesn't matter. He needs this. Adam needs this. There's loneliness in both of them. Adam's is different from his, but it's still the same. 

He can't even remember the last time someone was pressed against him. It's just that: the need to be close to someone, to feel accepted and loved, to have something solid for a second in the craziness of life itself. 

"You're beautiful," Adam says next to his ear, fingers brushing his cheeks lovingly.

Tommy wants to return the compliment, but he manages to forget what Adam said before he can say something himself. He settles for: "I see you."

This. They always end up hugging, end up gripping each other hard if there's nothing stopping them, if nobody needs them, if there's no expectations elsewhere. It's easy comfort. 

Adam strokes his bare arms, just holds onto him like nothing else matters. "You make this so easy. Why?"

This time he answers quickly so he won't forget, so the fog inside his brain won't stop him. "Love you. That's why." The words are slurred, but Adam can understand them because he pulls Tommy even closer, buries his face in Tommy's neck. 

Adam's back is against a wall, and Tommy is so close he's practically glued to Adam. He wants to get closer so he sneaks his arms between Adam and the wall. "Yeah," Adam mutters, but Tommy can hear him because he's so in tune with everything Adam represents: peace, presence, life, excitement, belonging... 

"I'd love you forever if I swung your way," he says, and then realizes he actually means it. 

Adam's laugh is pure gold. "I know."

"I'd do anything for you." Suddenly he's so drunk there's no brain-speech filter? He giggles against Adam's shirt. "Sometimes I wish..."

"Shhh..." Adam kisses his hair. "Don't. Let's just enjoy this."

Adam starts to move to the music, one of his hands sliding down to the small of Tommy's back. It feels lazy-good, and he lets Adam lead. They've danced often enough. This time is no different. "Good," he whispers against Adam's skin, feels the shiver that runs down Adam's body. 

"For me too," Adam says, the hand at Tommy's back pulling him even closer. Adam's lips follow a trail down his jaw, probably tasting sweat, then hover over his lips. "Can I?" he asks so quietly Tommy can only guess what he said. He's never been offended by Adam's kisses. He hopes that nobody else will ever mind them either. He nods, and feels the tentative touch of Adam's lips on his. Beautiful. Quiet. One step from perfect. 

Adam's hands travel up his spine, finding his hair, but he never deepens the kiss, just lightly holds him there, licks his lips, and invites Tommy's tongue out to play. 

It's always more than he could ever ask for and never enough. He loves the way Adam takes and how he gives and how easy it is, how well they fit. 

Adam's fingers grip his chin and tilt his head to the side, their lips still moving, gently pressing against each other. Then Adam pulls back. "I'd take you anytime."

He rarely says anything like that, neither of them does, but right now, they're looking for too much comfort. "I know," he says, watching Adam carefully. 

Adam pulls him closer again, kisses the top of his head, and there's something desperate in the way he holds Tommy. It's not Adam's desperation alone. 

 

The End


End file.
